


Small decisions make for life traditions

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Dad!Aaron, Fluffy and Cute, M/M, Seb white - Freeform, aaron and seb bond, dad!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond





	Small decisions make for life traditions

It was all so new to Aaron, having a baby around the house.

Ever since him and Robert had got back together, deciding to give it another go, it wasn’t the same, it would never be the same. It was better, surprisingly, even with Seb in the mix.

The first few weeks were hard. The 3 am bottles, the loud cries whenever Robert left them alone, the terrifying sensation of holding another human being so small and fragile in your own two hands.

Aaron had tried, he really had, but sometimes he just couldn’t quite grasp this whole parenting thing.

Robert was wonderful, always knowing the right thing to do, the right thing to say. Aaron sometimes just watched, as he hummed mindless nothings, swaying small Seb in his arms. Aaron would watch in awe, in love and with pride and he just hoped that one day, he’d be able to have a certain bond with Seb, that connection that only the two of them would share.

It was a Friday afternoon, when Robert got called into an emergency at Home James. Now that he had to hold the fort, he’d left in a rush, apologises to Aaron and Seb as they stood in the middle of Hotten town center ready for a day out.

He’d left, and it was as if Seb sensed it instantly. The cries came loud and constant as did the stares from passer bye. Aarons grey T-shirt wet with small tears as he tried everything he could think of, rocking Seb against his chest where he was strapped by the baby carrier.

No amount of talking or swaying or feeding was doing the trick, and Aaron almost wanted to scream himself as he walked aimlessly around shops trying to keep Seb in the warm and out the hustle and bustle of the high street. (He was already terrified enough as it was about dropping him without people pushing past him.)

Aaron couldn’t ignore the glares from the shop assistants as he bounced around JD sports, talking absolute nonsense to a 8 month old.

“Shhhh, it’s ok Seb, Daddy will be back soon.”

He felt like an idiot, but right now he’d try anything just to calm him down

“What’s this ay? What’s this.” He cooed, voice high and child like as he picked up a small hat and dangled it in front of Seb’s eyes.

Silence.

The crying sustained, Seb’s wet eyes big and wide as his small hands tried to grab at the miniature hat in Aaron’s hand.

“You like that?” Aaron gasped, a cheshire cat like smile on his face. He wasn’t sure if it was due to Sebs enjoyment or his silence, but it was there.

He smiled widely at the young boy as he placed the hat delicately on his tiny head fixing it in place.

It was the most adorable thing Aaron had ever seen, not that he would ever admit it and ruin his bad boy image.

“Look at you!” Aaron whispered as Seb smiled and gurgled in glee.

“Thank god” Aaron breathed out towards the sky, the silence comforting him, his stress levels calming.

“We have matching Adult ones for Daddy too.”

The cheerful voice of the shop assistant startled Aaron, who almost forgot for a brief second he was stood in the middle of JD sports having a conversation with an infant.

“I - “ Aaron began, should he tell this stranger that he’s not actually the father, would it even matter?

“Follow me.” She smiled as she started to walk to the other side of the shop.

Aaron eyed up the hats, the one that matched Sebs perfectly in his hands, running his fingers over the stitching. He stepped towards the mirror, humouring himself by placing it on his head. He wasn’t quite sure if it suited him, he hadn’t wore a cap since he was eighteen.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the fit of giggles coming from Seb below him. Toothless smile big and eyes wide as he stared up at Aaron in amazement.

“You like it?” He laughed, giving Seb’s nose a soft pat with his finger.

He gave himself a once over in the mirror before sliding the hat off and running a hand through his now messed up curls.

The screams that roared from Seb’s little mouth was enough to make half of the shop jump in shock. Aarons eyes big and worried at the change in him so quick.

“Hey, shhh it’s ok buddy. The hat? Is it the hat?” Aaron questioned to nobody but himself, as he quickly and messily placed the snapback on his head, flustered.

The screams returned to giggles as the smile spread across Seb’s face, his tiny hands reaching up to grab at Aaron’s beard as he donned his own miniature snapback.

“Looks like you’re buying them.” The cashier smiled softly at the sight before her

“Looks that way.” Aaron laughed, his eyes never leaving Seb’s.

It was an unexpected sight for Robert to walk into that night as he entered The Mill. He knew Aaron sometimes struggled with Seb and had felt awful for bailing on their day out. He clambered through the door, loud and quick before coming to an halt.

“Shhhhhhhh.” Aaron demanded as Robert came into sight, Seb rocking softly in his arms.

“What is this?” Robert laughed as he took in their appearance. Aaron sprawled out on the sofa, snapback still on but more lopsided thanks to Seb’s wandering hands. Robert’s son curled up into his husbands arms, matching hat and soft smile on his sleeping face.

It was enough to make Robert well up, swallowing hard before stepping closer. The most perfect sigh he’d ever seen.

“It was the only thing that would stop him crying, so I had to buy them.” Aaron explained in a hushed tone, eyes rolling slightly.

“I think it adorable.” Robert smiled, leaning down towards the sofa to place a quick kiss on what exposed skin he could reach on both their foreheads. “You’re amazing.”

“Soft lad.” Aaron snorted, but there was a smile on his lips and a warmth in his heart as his eyes landed on Seb, now nestled between the both of them.

That’s how the matching Snapbacks became a thing.

Robert buying them each one every Christmas, a dopey smile on his face as he anticipated their reaction. The ones for Seb getting bigger and bigger annually, until he was simply just buying them the same size hat and enjoying watching them kick a football around their back garden and wondering how he ended up with the perfect little family.


End file.
